Así que, ¿Juegas sucio?
by Agus-chii
Summary: A veces, el orgullo de ciertas personas sobresalen y exceden los limites de paciencia de otras. Esta vez, Amu decide darle una lección, a Ikuto, estando harta de ser quien tenga que aguantar su burlas. Pero nadie dijo que esta salga totalme victoriosa para ella… /Amuto/


_**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Peach-pit._

* * *

 _ **¿Así que juegas sucio?**_

Era una noche de verano, donde aún se podía escuchar cantar a las cigarras las cuales se mantenían ocultas. Un peli-azul, aburrido de contemplar las estrellas se levantó del tejado donde estaba recostado, completando su plan para molestar a aquella chica de cabellos rosas que lo enloquecía. Esbozo una sonrisa, saltando de del tejado, con sus ideas en mente.

Se supone que el verano es para relajarse y disfrutar, pero la tarea mantenía presa a la pequeña Hinamori Amu, quien golpeaba su lápiz varias veces contra un vaso con agua y miraba la hoja con tal de que en ella apareciera la respuesta a su problema de matemáticas. Como ya se hacía muy tarde, y la ventisca fría de verano comenzó a molestarle, se levantó para cerrar su ventana, pero notó una sombra. Una sombra que logró reconocer y que provenía del techo. Sabía que él planeaba algo.

\- ¿Algún problema, princesa? - en un saltó rápido, se las arregló para que caer parado en el balcón de la chica, con su pervertida sonrisa, la misma que siempre le mostraba a la chica. Había escuchado las quejas de la menor y como esta arrugaba las hojas, nerviosa por no poder resolver sus cálculos.

\- Si, necesito hacer mi tarea, me molestas - respondió fríamente, mientras cerraba con seguro el ventanal de su balcón.

\- Ohh, no seas tan cruel - daba leves golpes con su puño inflando sus mejillas como un niño. Desvió su mirada por un segundo, viendo que la hoja de su escritorio, reconociendo su materia - ¿Sabes?, soy muy bueno en matemáticas, podría ayudarte.

Sonrió con confianza, apoyando sus manos sobre el cristal. Amu, que estaba de brazos cruzados y de espaldas, rotó su cabeza interesada. Entre abrió un poco el ventanal y se cubrió del peli azul con sus cortinas, en forma de protección.

\- De acuerdo, pero no intentes nada raro. Mis padres están abajo y nos mataran si te ven.

\- ¿Algo raro? ¿Yo? Te confundes de persona - volvió a sonreír, sorprendido por el hecho de que sus palabras la hallan convencido.

Entró rápidamente por el espacio y dio unos cortos y pesados pasos hacia el escritorio de la chica.

\- ¿Qué tema es este? - preguntó.

\- Función cuadrática, lo entiendo, pero no puedo llegar al resultado - dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla - ¿No lo has visto en secundaria?

\- Sí, creo que sí... Aunque lo estás haciendo mal - tomó el lápiz, redondeando los errores de los cálculos de la menor.

Amu se puso nerviosa al sentir el brazo de Ikuto la rodeaba. Su cabeza estaba muy cerca de él debido a la postura.

\- G-Gracias - dijo mientras lo apartaba suavemente - Ah cierto, me olvide del menos... - se corrigió, algo apenada.

\- ¿Uh? - sin entender por qué sus pequeñas manos lo apartaban, soltó el lápiz dejándolo en el escritorio. - Avísame cuando termines de hacerlas - suspiro pesadamente, caminando hacia la cama de la niña y tirarse en ella con seguridad boca abajo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó mirándolo - ¿Quién te dejo acostarte en mi cama? Viniste a ayudarme, no a vaguear.

\- ¡Pero ya te he marcado los errores! - gritó, oyéndose bajo por tener la cara pegada a la almohada. La peli-rosa, enfadada, se paró se su silla y tomo el brazo del muchacho, y empezó a tironear, logrando que este se levanté de la cama.

\- ¡Justamente, ya me ayudaste! ¡Ya puedes irte! - se quejó la niña.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿Así me agradeces? - en un movimiento rápido la tomo de la cintura, apoyando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho.

\- ¿¡Que haces?! - intentó separarse - ¡Vete de aquí! - ordenó, perdiendo su paciencia.

\- Repito - se inclinó un poco, aun manteniendo sus manos en la cintura de la niña, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia - ¿Así me agradeces? - sonrió victorioso, mirando fijamente sus ojos ámbar.

Las mejillas de Amu se encendieron, miro al peli azul durante varios segundos, sus palabras no salían.

\- G-Gracias... Ya puedes irte, Ikuto - alcanzó a decirle.

\- ¿Segura? Porque puedo ayudarte... - se acercó a su oído, comenzando a hablar en silabas - En muchas o-otras co-sas - se separó de ella rápidamente sonriendo, alejándose un poco previniendo el merecido golpe que esta podría darle.

Amu se sintió totalmente avergonzada, pero creyó que era hora de darle una cuchara de su propia medicina a aquel gato juguetón. No soportaba ser más su juguete de burla, ahora ella sería quien tomaría el rol dominante.

\- ¿Sabes? - se acercó a él a pasos lentos - Creo que hay algo en que me puedes ayudar - dijo mientras tomaba su mano y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿Eh? - su pícara sonrisa se borró rápidamente, haciendo que este retroceda un poco - ¿E-en que, gatita? - intentando volver a tomar la delantera, sonrió.

\- Diablos... -Pensó - ¡No puedo con esto!... Argh, no importa, no puedo dejar que me gane el orgullo de este idiota - Amu soltó su mano y deslizó la suya hasta su mejilla.

Se acercó más a él.

\- Esta vez no es algo del colegio en particular. Es algo más... Personal - la voz de Amu había cambiado un poco.

\- ¿Y-y eso que es? - comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

\- No sé cómo agradecerle a las personas de manera adecuada... ¿Crees poder ayudarme? - se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Había logrado que él quedara a su altura.

\- ¿Eh? - Alejo un poco su rostro, más que apenado, estaba impactado por las acciones y palabras de la menor. ¿Acaso esta estaba jugándole una broma?

\- Bueno, podrías empezar por darme un premio por mi ayuda - corrió su rostro, mirando a la pared.

\- ¿Y qué premio se supone que debería darte? Necesito que me enseñes, ¿No estas para eso? Si no puedes hacerlo tendrás que irte - como el rostro de Ikuto se hallaba volteado, la respiración de la chica chocaba con su nuca.

\- Uhm... ¿Un beso? - su sonrisa volvió, enfrentando su rostro con el de ella, pensando que esta se sonrojaría y lo echaría, para acabar con el juego.

\- ¡Ay dios! - pensó, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no podía seguir, retomó el valor, total ella sabía que él no lo haría.

\- Si esa es la forma en la que puedo hacerlo... - tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y se acercó acortando la distancia - Lo haré, pero también tendrás que enseñarme - susurró.

\- ¿Enseñarte como dar un beso? - sus mejillas levemente se tornaban rojizas, intentando mantener su control. Sabía que ella estaba jugando, no llegaría muy lejos, con sus manos volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la apego un poco a él, intentando lograr que se apené. - Bueno, cierra tus ojos.

La menor cerró sus ojos, pero inmediatamente los abrió y comprobó que Ikuto también los había cerrado. Sonrió triunfada. Estiro su brazo suavemente, tomó el vaso de agua fría que estaba bebiendo antes y se lo tiró al muchacho que estaba en frente suyo.

\- ¿¡Q-que estas!? - abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sentía... frió, frió ¡frió! Se separó de la peli-rosa de inmediato. Orejas salieron de su cabeza y una cola meneaba detrás de él, mientras que con su mano limpiaba el agua de su cabello cerrando uno de sus ojos enfadado.

\- ¡Te lo mereces! - exclamó orgullosa Amu - ¡Ahora vete, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí! - apuntó hacia su balcón.

\- Tú… - cerró uno de sus ojos enfadado, maldiciéndose internamente por haber caído en la broma de la niña. Pero una idea logró devolverle una sonrisa – Esta bien, pero no me iré sin antes enseñarte lo que me pediste.

\- ¿Eh?

Ikuto se acercó en pasos apresurado hacia ella, tomándola de la barbilla, cerró sus ojos y le dio un leve y repentino beso en sus labios, separándose con rapidez. Fue apenas un roce, un roce que causo escalofriós en el cuerpo de la niña que, por un segundo, la hizo sentir completamente en manos cálidas y seguras.

\- I-Iku...- se tocó los labios completamente sonrojada.

\- No vuelvas a provocarme, niña - Sonrió, para golpear su frente despacio.

Corrió hacia el balcón rápidamente y salto las vallas, desapareciendo como un gato callejero en una noche.

Ella volvió a cerrar con seguro su ventana y deslizó su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbada en el piso.

\- Por lo menos me enseñó algo nuevo... - dijo algo sonrojada y ¿contenta? por lo ocurrido.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, este fic lo hice con una amiga mientras haciamos un rol de esta pareja, siendo ella la encargada de hacer los dialogos de Ikuto y yo de Amu (Su cuenta es **"EnemyActor"** , se las recomiendo y tiene una forma muy similar a crear historias como yo, aunque no son de Shugo Chara) pero les hicimos algunas modificaciones y arreglos ortograficos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews!


End file.
